Don't Leave
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: Sequel to Don't Stay. SessKag.


_**Don't Leave**_

Song-fic/One-shot

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Alanis Morissette's Ironic

Drip by drip, the window was tearing of clear liquid. The howling wind banged harshly against the strong glass, demanding entrance. The flash of light lightened her shroud form in the dark. All this going on and yet, she paid no mind. Instead, she thought of the rainstorm as the storm inside her. A storm she waited patiently to pass as she held onto the silver to herself for dear life.

Teardrops kissing down her pale ghostly skin--the howling beats of the heart beat against her chest each passing second--and along flashed memories with it. And then, finally comes the sporadically shriek against the pain-streaking scream of thunder.

Her form shuddered as a burst of entrance and shouts of concern erupted in her quiet sanctuary. She could hear faint callings of her name and the shakes of warm hands trying to bring her to reality. But it was useless. For the voices died out in the background and the numbness in her body could not feel a thing. The only thing that gave away that she was still alive was her deep blue eyes that were like the void less depths of the ocean, as she stared into the golden eyes before her, still screaming out to her and shaking her.

So similar to his…

Unblinking and speechless, her stiff body began to ease as her eyes drooped to half-crescents, still looking into those honey eyes as they dilated and mouth agape. Her lips tilted up to a soft smile as she finally closed her eyes and her mouth formed the one word before she could voice it. Her ears went deaf to the mute screams. Her stiff body finally soothed out in relaxation. The howling shortened, the flashing stopped, and the teardrops slowly came to an end.

The only thing left was the low murmur of the thunder as the howling ended, leaving one last flash of golden through her mind, and the crimson rain puddle on the ground of the passing storm. The murmur faded away to one sound--one word--one person.

"Sesshomaru…"

[While back

She had just gotten to the entrance into her flight when she heard a vaguely familiar voice echo behind her. She turned back and listened, but didn't hear anything after that. She shook her head as the flight attendant kindly escorted her inside, telling her to hurry along.

Quickly entering in, she seated herself in her assigned seating beside the window, with the little row to herself. She sighed as she leaned back and closed her eyes, half listening to the emergency precautions and such, as she began to let her mind ponder.

Here she was, Higurashi Kagome, about to leave her home country of all her family and friends she cherished--and him, behind. She winced as she imagined him coming home to an empty house of her and her stuff. He probably would be grateful she left. All she was to him was a nuisance anyway.

Tears pricked her eyes as she came to realization--all her dreams and future plans of having a family with him…gone…over.

She quickly shook it away. He always had a way of plaguing her mind and thoughts in any matter or situation she was in. Even now, she couldn't shake the feeling of his warm embrace, sweet velvety voice, and musky scent from her. She swiftly opened her eyes and watched the stewardess pass the aisle, checking fastened seatbelts as she went down the row and columns. Kagome shuddered as she got the feeling that she was being watched. Looking around to her right, she saw a few couples quietly reading or softly talking to each other. In another row, a husband and wife smiled lovingly at the slumbering newborn in the wife's arms. The sight hit her heart that she promptly looked away and out the window, while the feeling of eyes staring right at her, continued to make her feel uneasy.

Staring outside her window, her eyes widened and she shook her head in denial.

It couldn't be…

She squinted her eyes at what she thought to be silver hair. Suddenly, before she could confirm her suspicions that it was him, the plane started to turn. Her head stretched around to try to get a better look, but the plane began to move forward down the runway, making the image smaller and harder to see. She kept her eyes on that spot, even as they began to gain speed, slowly lift into the air and up to the sky, until the ground was barely noticeable anymore. She leaned her forehead against the cool window glass and whispered.

"Goodbye."

[Months later-present

Days passed as slowly as the months rolled by, and the minutes of the hour didn't make it any faster. Kagome had been living with Ayame and her newly fiancé Kouga for several months now. It wasn't that she was ungrateful that Ayame opened her home to her all these months, feeding and trying to comfort her all she could. It was just that, here she should be overjoyed of her coming wedding day, instead of mothering over her every second. It didn't make it any better when Kouga took her shift when Ayame went out to work in the morning--while Ayame's shift was at night. She tried fake smiling and reassuring them that she was fine. Yet they didn't believe one word of it.

Having to be watched and having them try to make light happy conversation, asking how she was all these years--keeping in mind to not mention him or his name or anything that would relate to him. It wouldn't go so well even if they tried so hard, since he was in her life all this time, he being that source of life in her. She would continue to put up a fake happy smile and personality as she was with them, so she wouldn't worry them. But she would let it all out in the night where she cried herself to sleep--Ayame and Kouga both knowing this, yet couldn't do anything.

It was then the two had discussed the situation that fateful night, expecting Kagome to be asleep by now, and finally concluded on what to do. They were getting desperate of Kagome's health--she wasn't eating as she was getting thinner, until they forced it down in her; she wasn't getting enough sleep from the looks of the rings under her eyes, until they put her on sleeping pills to make her sleep; and many times, they locked any sharp object from and away from her, as they caught her several times a blade to her skin, making her an unhealthy pale. Always as they put her to sleep, she would cry for him, not in pain or in suffering, but in longing. It seemed he was the only source that could cure her, no matter the situation he put her in. No matter how hard he hurt her, she would always love him.

Ayame made the call to InuTashio and requested for him to send Sesshomaru to America, explaining Kagome's actions and wellbeing for these past months. It was decided and the well-respected father would call him the next day and make the arrangements.

--

In the dark room, with only a single candle to light the blackness, her hand moved rapidly and silently in front of her. Light scratches could be dimly heard in the dead silent darkness. Barely visible to the human eye, but if looked closer, you could hear the deep gulps and the body lightly shivering as she tried desperately to get through the letter; writing her deep feelings and thoughts down without or before she broke down and would not be able to finish. When she looked over the words she wrote and couldn't help the single tear slide down her check and over her locket. She unconsciously reached it and fondled the gold heart with her fingers. She then took the single picture she kept of them and stared at it. Her body began to tremble, making the picture in her hand shake. Her lips then began to quiver as she choked back the tears that were about to fall. Gripping the picture hard that it began to bend, she forcefully tore the two pieces apart, breaking the whole into two pieces from the middle--the picture of the young girl on one side and the young man on the other. Her eyes widened and her choked out gasp came out raspy. She bit her lips and shut her eyes tightly. Her hand reached her locket once more and forcefully pulled it from her neck, snapping the chain. She opened her eyes as she held the locket in her thumb and forefinger, staring intensely as if studying it. She then placed it down on the table in front of her, beside the ripped pictures. Taking out an envelope, she signed the address and placed the paper inside. She then picked up the pictures and stared at them. She swallowed hard as she placed one half inside, followed by the locket before she sealed it. She then stood up left the other picture beside the candle, as she got up and left the room, leaving the candle to burn with the dimly light shining over the picture and the silver item beside it.

Calmly, she went out into the night and walked along the street, her body shaking slightly from the cold and the approaching storm. As she walked, she could hear the soft whispering music from a house as she passed by.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_

She stopped before the metal box and reached to it, pushing back the lid as she placed the letter into it, reluctant to let go, till she heard the rumbling sky above her.

_And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_

Staring up at the already dark sky with empty eyes, she let go of the letter and listened to it drop to the pile below before she turned and slowly walked back the way she came. _In your face…_

Going back to her room, she murmured the song that had played, into her dark and lonely room, as she waited for the storm that is to come with her silver blade.

--

A sharp screeching scream would never replace the ringing along with the fowl coppery stale smell following it that horrible stormy night. As quickly as they heard it, they ran to the cause, breaking down the down the door, and across they swept the room to her. They gathered around and started screaming her name over and over to snap her out of her daze trance. An outraged newcomer had taken place of the others as he loudly screamed and shook her body. She obviously didn't seem to recognize him as she stared long into his eyes, unblinkingly before he saw some spark of happiness in them. Her face then graced him with a genuine smile she hadn't had in years as her eyes began to sag and her body began to relieve in his hands. She took in his wide golden eyes of alarm until she could not keep her eyes open any longer and started to fall back. A loud scream in response, tried to shake her to stay with him and not go. She then muttered under her breath before she finally let the darkness take her.

Ever since that night he pained in grief of his fallen friend. He stayed in America as long as the wake and funeral, before his father called him back home in an emergency.

If only he heard the situation ahead of time, so he could of saved her--save her from the loneliness, the darkness, the pain, from herself…

Because his brother had broken down and neglected his duties, his father had him put in place with the guidance of himself. He didn't understand until he confronted his father that faithful day, demanding an explanation. His father had always dodged his way from answering, until he couldn't keep him in the dark at last, the day she could have been saved.

At once he reacted once he heard, getting a plane to America. He had contacted her friends she was staying with and they allowed him to visit, not knowing the day he visited and arrived would be the last day of his best friend. He cursed his brother to the seven depths of hell as he reached Japan. Not only did he successfully get control over her life and those who were in it, he had control over when he wanted to end it. And he'd be damned if he could ever forgive him. Especially since he couldn't beat the shit out of him and get revenge for his once best friend, since the bastard had killed his own self once he heard of her death. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he attended the funeral of his elder brother he despised to the core of the actions he had done, but could not bear to hate him for the tragedies of the outcome of it all. He chuckled to himself lightly thinking of it as a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, in a way.

Soon, he reached the graveyard where his father and mother waited for him before a coffin laid along with the Holy Father in front of it. As the Father began to speak, his mother started to cry of the loss of her eldest son; grieving as she held her hand over her eyes, for the sight of the coffin that bare the deceased body with in it was too much for her. InuTashio held his arm around her in slight comfort, as he held his composure as the head of the family. He too, tried to hold a calm posture as his elder brother would have. But he failed. A lone tear fell down his cheek and on the coffin as he stood before it in silence.

--

Few days later after the funeral, his father demanded more of him, and scowled him to visit the museum since he never even been in it. He grumbled and tried to escape it, but somehow ended up losing and was now standing inside the building looking around at the world of history's past and present around him. Slowly walking around, he took in the places and figures in it.

Entering the history of old Japan, he caught sight of a dark raven haired girl that looked so familiar, looking at the display of the great Lady Murasaki Shikibo. He quickly went over to her as if it were some mirage or miracle.

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed the girl's upper arm, whose back was still to him, till she jumped in surprise and turned to him. She looked up into his golden irises and he into her blue deep. Both in shock silence as they stared.

A distant song playing in the background, neither of them paid slight attention to.

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
_

"What are you doing here?" he muttered.

_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_

"This is where they met," she replied.

_  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_

He stared a minute longer before he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her against him, holding her and comforting her as she began to cry. He caressed her hair softly and waited for her to calm, breathing her sweet scent as he did. Slowly, as she calmed to a shudder, pushing him away and blushing.

_It's meeting the man of my dreams_

_And then meeting his beautiful wife_

"I'm sorry."

"As I am."

_And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
_

"Higurashi, Kikyo."

"Tashio, Inuyasha."

_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

And so it began…

**A/N:** There, sorry if it wasn't as long as the first one. But I'm only clearing this death of Kagome up and what happened to her. That and I had promised people a sequel. I thank the inspiration of my crazy Mizzy who played that song and got this rolling and the radio having to play the song 4:35 in the morning only to inspire me further that day I first heard it. Hope you enjoyed! Please don't cry. :[


End file.
